Broken
by eventing-queen
Summary: A song fic to the song Broken, by Seether and Amy Lee. R and R please!
1. Prologue

Broken

Prologue

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the concept and characters of Harry Potter, the song Broken is by Seether featuring Amy Lee, I suggest you listen to it! I own nothing except the basic story plot and a love for the song.

* * *

"Professor! Sirius!" 20 year old James Potter exclaimed after opening the door to the two wizards on his doorstep. "What brings you here?" he shot a curious glance to his best friend Sirius Black, who avoided his gaze.

"How's that head wound coming?" Proffesor Albus Dumbledore asked kindly.

James put a finger to the long red cut down the side of his face. "Healing nicely! I'll be back in action any time now. Those Aurors can't live without me forever." He smirked.

"Is Lily at home James?" There was an urgency in Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes.

"Lily?" James smiled at the thought of his beautiful fiery wife. They had just gotten married, and James couldn't believe his luck. How he loved that girl! "No, she's not back yet."

Dumbledore sighed and Sirius immediately stepped beside his best friend, a sad look in both their eyes. Sirius looked almost exactly like James, except the latter had messy black hair and glasses covering the bright amber eyes, but both boys had a constant mischievous glint in their eyes.

"What?" James asked, suddenly wary. "What's going on?"

"James, Lily has now just been confirmed missing." Sirius said slowly. "Since she's not at home or with the other Aurors, we don't know where she is and she isn't responding."

"He-she's not-not with-not Him?" James stumbled, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I'm afraid that Voldemort probably did capture her." Dumbledore said heavily. James' body sagged with disbelief. "But not all hope is gone yet." Dumbledore laid a hand on the despairing boy in front of him. Come, there is much to do." And in a flurry of action, Dumbledore apparated back to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"We'll get her back, mate." Sirius said bracingly to his shocked best friend. He apparated both himself and James after Dumbledore, where they found the Order already gathering.

Looks of remorse and pity were thrown at James, but he saw none of this. James numbly sat in his chair. At the mention of his name he was brought back to reality.

"Probably Voldemort captured Lily so as to also get James, now we must-"

To get him, James, as well? James' stomach fell with the despair.

* * *

"WHY is a filthy Mudblood in our hands and still alive?" demanded Bellatrix Black.

"Now, now Bella," soothed Rodolphus Lestrange, her fiancé. "Be nice to our guest." He sneered. "You can kill her as soon as Potter's dead."

Bellatrix smiled. "I suppose we'll attack while he tries to make a daring rescue for his precious flower." Bellatrix spat the word flower out like it was poison. "He's always playing hero."

"Exactly darling." Rodolphus smirked. "The Dark Lord wants to stop this prophecy thingy before it happens."

"Butâ€surely not the Potter's possible child? Look at Longbottom and his wife. Their future child would be worthy of our Lord's attention, not this Mudblood's child."

"Oh, I agree dear, but the Dark Lord works in mysterious ways. Don't worry, the Longbottoms will get what they deserve in time."

* * *

Pain. Pain was all Lily Potter could feel, see, hear and taste. It was everywhere She wished it would stop, she wished she could scream, but Lily would not give the Death Eater standing over her that satisfaction. She could taste the blood from her lips as she bit down hard as another wave of torture struck her body.

A harsh voice cackled. "That's enough for now." He roughly lifted Lily's face so her emerald eyes were defiantly staring in to the blackness of the Death Eater's hood. "Wouldn't want to permanently damage a pretty thing like you yet. You could be useful for," he paused as he lifted an eyebrow suggestively "other things." He laughed again and threw the petite witch into a corner and exited the cell, twirling Lily's wand in his gloved fingers. "Come on Malfoy."

"Don't tell me what to do Lestrange!" Malfoy's remark left Lestrange unfazed.

Lily groaned and picked herself up, only to be strong enough to slump against the wall. She feebly raised a hand to push her long red hair off of her face. It was matted with blood. Lily sighed as she wished she could have kneed that pig right where he deserved.

How had this happened? How had she become Voldemort's prisoner? All she could remember was a flash of green light and her partnered Auror, Cate Peters, had slumped beside her, dead. A flash of white light and Lily knew no more.

She had woken up in this damp, dark cell from a kick in the stomach. There were voices that she knew as Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. Lily didn't know how long it had been or how long it will be until they killed her. All she could think of was her beloved James. Was he safe? Or was he trying to foolishly look for her himself? She knew that was the Death Eaters' plan.

"James, James" Lily moaned as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

* * *

A/N: A little drama maybe, so please Review! Next chapter, the actual song part.


	2. Broken

Broken

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the concept and characters of Harry Potter, the song Broken is by Seether featuring Amy Lee, I suggest you listen to it! I own nothing except the basic story plot and a love for the song.

* * *

James sank to the floor, his head in his hands. The rest of the Order had gone, making plans, leaving him alone with his thoughts that were constantly bent on Lily. What if she was hurt? He wasn't there to ease any of it. James took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. How much longer could he take without her?

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
__I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_

He had spent seven years chasing after her, and now he had her, but only to be taken away from him much to soon. He drew out a photograph that he had in his pocket. It showed Lily last summer, laughing and blowing kisses to James out of the picture. What if he never heard her laugh again? What if he never felt the sweet taste of her lips on his again? A thousand other "what ifs" raced through James' exhausted thoughts. Torture and death could suck out all the brightness and joy that Lily brought to his life.

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
__I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

The Order wanted to put into action a meticulous plan, while James just wanted Lily back. Now. James clutched the picture tighter to his heart. He wouldn't live with himself if Lily was in any pain. He would take all the pain himself if he could. Suffer so Lily wouldn't. That's what love is James knew. Without herâ€James didn't think that he could survive.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

James crumbled in defeat.

* * *

Lily groaned as she put a finger to her bleeding head. It wasn't that severe, just enough to make her head spin. She couldn't sense the menacing presence of Voldemort or his followers anywhere near her, so Lily had a moment of peace to recuperate.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
__I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away_

Glancing around the cell, Lily could see no means of escape. All her hope was placed heavily on James' shoulders. She choked back sobs. James, her handsome raven-haired husband. He was always there to make her smile and make her pain bearable. But he wasn't here now. Lily was all alone.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
__I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

_Could the Order help me?_ Lily thought. She would rather kill herself than betray the Order to Voldemort. If she died, than so many others could follow in her footsteps. So many other young lives were endangered because of this one wizard. _We were foolish. _Lily thought again as she remembered she and James joining those who fought against Voldemort and his rank of Death Eaters. They had been so young, so blissfully happy. _There are so many others too, they could all die, just like I could, just like Lara did. James, Sirius, Remus and even Peter, will they make it? Why? Why did James and I join? Will I ever be able to live again?_

A single tear rolled down Lily's cheek in her damp prison.

* * *

James bit his lip hard and stared up at the ceiling in the Headquarters, to keep the tears from falling.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Carrying on without James seemed impossible. Lily needed him. It was at times like these that Lily cursed and embraced love. Love was horrible, it made ordeals like this so hard to bear. Yet love, in the form of James, was the one thing that kept Lily alive.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

What was the point of living without Lily? James needed her. _How many times has Voldemort tried to get us? Why can't he leave us alone? _James thought brokenly. This time was different. Before, James and Lily had always fought together, side by side. Now they were separated, could they survive without each other?

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Lily shifted her numb body to try to find some comfort. _The only place I'm really comfortable is in James' arms._ Lily thought dryly. Where was he now? Lily knew James was shutting himself up from the rest of the world. He was always like that, if something truly upset him, then he would just close up. _Is he thinking about me?_ Lily wished she had a tissue to soak up her tears.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

James stretched his cramped leg. He had never been so lost and uncomfortable. Where was Lily now? James imagined Lily in a dark cell, lonely, bleeding. His imagination carried him away until he saw her pale, drawn face with tears running down her blood-streaked cheeks. _Is she thinking about me?_ James angrily swiped at his damp eyes with his robe sleeve.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone_

James was all that kept Lily going. The reason why she lived. After all, _it is better to have loved and lost, then never have loved at all_. But Lily didn't think that she could handle losing James. Lily used the wall to get up, a hand clutching her bleeding face. It was time.

Lily. His beautiful flower. The reason for his existence. "_I just hope to sleep, and never awaken, nothing left in this world, could replace what you have taken." _James quoted a poem that sprang into his head. But she wasn't gone yet, and James wouldn't let anyone take Lily from him. James jumped to his feet, his head spinning at the sudden movement. He gripped his wand tightly and strode to the door. It was time.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

_by Alfred Lord Tennyson_

_by Sandy Cheney_

* * *

A/N I had a lot of fun writing that and it's so romantic... 


	3. Epilogue

Broken

Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the concept and characters of Harry Potter, the song Broken is by Seether featuring Amy Lee, I suggest you listen to it! I own nothing except the basic story plot and a love for the song.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath and stood squarely before the barred door that imprisoned her.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered.

Lily put all of her feeble strength against the door. A burning sensation traveled through her body and she went crashing into the opposite wall as the door glowed red, but did not move. Lily gasped in pain. That curse had made a new gash at the back of Lily's head, and had dislocated her shoulder. Escape was impossible.

Lily was left with nothing. She felt despair swell in her heart. How long had it been now? She lay down and closed her eyes, trying to picture James' face.

* * *

"Come Bella!" Rodolphous called with excitement. "Snape will stand watch now. The Dark Lord wants all the important Death Eaters to help crash a little party tonight."

"Oh?" Bellatrix inquired.

"Finally our chance! Our spy has told us of the whereabouts of the next Order meeting, which is tonight."

"Lestrange. Black." Severus Snape acknowledged the two Death Eaters standing in front of Lily Potter's cell.

"Let's go sweetheart." Rodolphous said.

"Let me have one more go at her before we go."

"Of course."

Bellatrix let herself in to Lily's cell. She laughed at Lily's immobile form and the faintly glowing door.

"Tried to escape did we?" She laughed. "This will be quite quick. _Crucio!_"

Lily's body violently convulsed in pain. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back her screams. Lily's cries of agony escaped from bleeding lips and were met with a smile from the bold, dark lips of Bellatrix.

"That's enough, you should go now Black!" Snape said sharply.

Bellatrix twisted around and glared at the Death Eater. She then turned back and whispered in Lily's ear.

"I'm off to kill your beloved husband now," She said venomously. "then I'll be back to finish you off."

Bellatrix then threw Lily back into a corner roughly, and left with satisfaction as a fresh crimson trail of blood trickled down Lily's cheek.

* * *

"Can we go now?" James asked impatiently.

"Not now Potter." Growled fellow Auror Mad-Eye Moody. His independent eye searched the building in front of the group of wizards from the Order hidden in a forest behind the building where Lily was being held captive. "And keep your voice down."

"What about now?" James was getting anxious.

"Not all of the Death Eaters have left yet!" Moody said sharply.

"Calm down Prongs." Remus Lupin soothed his friend. Behind him Sirius gripped his wand tightly. The four wizards crouched underneath a bush were all silent. Anticipation hung in the air. Half an hour passed in tense silence.

"Alright. Now." Moody whispered. He lay a hand on James' shoulder as the younger wizard leaped up. "Slowly." Moody insisted.

* * *

Severus Snape nervously cast a glance down the now empty corridor. He turned his gaze in to the cell behind him. He could see the Mudblood's red hair blending into the blood surrounding her face. She was spread out on the hard stone floor, her hair fanned out.

_Even though she is a Mudblood. _Snape wouldn't let himself finish this thought. He resettled his gaze on the empty hall way, noticing a figure gliding towards him.

"Black?" Snape said with disgust.

"Yes Snape," Regulus Black sneered. "I've been told to make sure you don't screw this up."

"Funny, I was told to make sure you don't screw this up." Snape retorted.

"Oh, that's hilarious."

* * *

Bellatrix apparated after her fiancé. She took in her surroundings, an abandoned country cottage it seemed. There were a lot of Death Eaters here already, but she couldn't see anyone from the shameless Order. This scene was slightly off. Bellatrix saw Rodolphous keel over backwards, stunned.

She saw a flash of red light issue straight towards her. The last thing she heard was her Lord's piercing shriek of fury as everything went black.

* * *

"Alright, now I'll go first," Moody said hoarsely. "Then I want Potter, Black, and Lupin in the rear. See any Death Eaters, you stun them. Got it?"

The others followed in a tight line. As they entered the building, they met one Death Eater but he was quickly stunned and bound by Moody. The rescue line continued on, twisting around the many curves until Moody threw out an arm and caught James in the chest, making Sirius fall into James.

"There are two Death Eaters standing guard around this corner." Moody inaudibly whispered. "My guess is that they're guarding something of special importance, something valuable."

"Lily." James breathed.

The wizards heard the two Death Eaters bickering non stop.

"Why'd you get left behind Black?" One sneered. Sirius flinched at the use of his own last name.

"There are some things that are more important than raids, which include keeping an eye out here." The other one sniffed.

"Regulus?" Sirius whispered, wide-eyed.

"Well aren't we speaking from the heart." Said a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you want to take this outside Snape?" Regulus said sharply.

"Snape?" Sirius whispered again.

"And abandon your post?" Snape said. "Shame, Black."

"This is too good." Sirius muttered gleefully. "Who to get first? My little brother, or Snape? Decisions, decisions."

Suddenly Moody jumped around the corner stunning Snape. Remus was quick on the uptake and following suit, stunned Regulus. The two Death Eaters fell side by side and were bound and gagged by Moody.

"Hey! No fair!" Sirius cried.

James meanwhile pushed passed Moody and the Death Eaters and blasted the door too pieces in his haste. As he entered, the stench of blood reached his nose, making him flinch and hesitate. Panic seized his heart. James shook his head hard to clear it. He searched frantically in the damp cell. There she was.

Lily was lying now with one arm clutching her bleeding head, and the other her stomach. The one corner where she lay seemed to be covered with blood. James ran to her side and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Lily! Come on Lily!" James pleaded. He gently picked her body up, cradling it. Blood from her head was getting on his own face, but he didn't notice or care.

"James?" Lily faintly smiled. "I knew you'd come for me. I'm so sorry." She whispered brokenly.

"Don't be sorry." James said. "I was so worried."

"But it's going to be alright now?" Lily whispered.

"Yes, I'm not letting go of you again." James swept up Lily's cracked and bleeding lips with his own in a heart felt kiss.

"Sorry to break this up," Sirius interrupted the tender moment. "But Moody's going to go into cardiac arrest if we don't go soon."

James pulled away but he was all smiles. He swiftly carried Lily out of the cell and joined Sirius, Remus and Moody down the hall way. He had gotten her back! Moody suddenly stiffened when he heard apparation pops far behind them and they broke into a run down the last corridor and out into the fresh air. The summer evening seemed so sweet to James as they dashed to cover once again. Everything was right in his world again. He held Lily's body tightly to his, her arms around his neck.

Lily sighed with relief. She felt so secure in James' arms. At last, this was over. Tears of happiness and relief flowed freely down her face, streaking the blood on her cheeks. She finally let go of her consiousness, knowing that she was finally safe, now that she and James were together at last.

* * *

A/N: A bad ending I know, but it's all done now! Review please! 


End file.
